Love
by Brightfire15
Summary: The Doctor struggles with his feelings for Rose. He loves her, but can he get the courage to tell her? The TARDIS thinks that with the right setting, he can.


* * *

Love

Love

10thDoctor/Rose

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who _

_Takes place after School Reunion but Mickey didn't come with them _

_The TARDIS speaks in italicized _

The Doctor sighed as he kicked the TARDIS in frustration. Why had he said those words to Rose at the café with Sarah-Jane? How could he ever expect her to forgive him? But he'd meant it when he said he wasn't going to leave her behind. She was different than his other companions. She was fierce and loyal and he found himself in love with her. She'd risked everything to keep him safe and he repaid her with anger.

The TARDIS noticed his frustration.

_I'm not sure how kicking me helps you calm down, but if it does, go right ahead. I don't need you in another foul mood. _

"I am so _stupid!_" he said.

_What, did Rose get upset at you for leaving your gizmos where she could trip over them again? _

"No, really, I mean it. I am a complete idiot."

_Calm down, Doctor. Tell me all about it. What did you do this time? _

"Now why do you automatically assume it was _my _fault?"

_You were the one who said you were an idiot. _

He sighed. "At the café with Sarah-Jane…I just lost it with Rose. I really messed up."

_So go apologize to her and make things right. It's not that hard. _

"She's asleep now. But even if she wasn't, I doubt she'd talk to me."

_You really are an idiot, you know that? She's not the unforgiving kind. Just go talk to her._

"But where would I even begin? I'm better dealing with enemy aliens then with emotions."

_For a man so smart, you really are being thick. Just go to her room, talk to her and tell her you're sorry. Better yet, tell her how you feel! _

"I can't do that!" he said, appalled.

_Rassailon, you make this difficult. Honestly, if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself. _

The TARDIS started going off course.

"What the devil are you doing?" he demanded. "Where are we going?"

_Trust me when I say you'll thank me for this later. For right now, go to Rose and apologize to her. She's awake but she's troubled. Go right now or so help me I'll drop us off at Javak IV. _

"Fine, fine, I'm going."

Rose was in her room wide awake as she normally would be. She couldn't fall asleep and she wanted to, but she couldn't. She wanted to apologize to the Doctor and find out where she stood in his life but he hadn't been speaking to her. She was wiping away tears when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Rose?" It was the Doctor. "Can I come in?"

"Sure. I'm decent."

Rose wasn't used to the Doctor looking like this. His expression was mixed of sadness and pain. His hair was a bit messed up and he was fidgeting.

"Hey," Rose said.

"Hey. Rose, I-I'm sorry about what happened at the café with Sarah-Jane. I didn't mean it; I do want to spend my life with you. And I—"

Rose put a finger to his lips to silence him; her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry, too," she said. "It's alright."

They hugged each other very tightly, and when they let go, both of them felt better. Rose smiled as the Doctor kissed her head and said good-night.

"You coaxed him into it, didn't you?" Rose asked the TARDIS.

_I helped a bit. _

Rose laughed.

"Thanks."

_No problem. You'd better get some sleep. I'm taking the two of you somewhere special. _

"Where are we going?"

_I'm not saying. _

"Alright then," said Rose. "TARDIS?"

_Yes, Rose? _

"Is it possible to become a Time Lord?"

_In your case, Time Lady, but yes, it's possible. _

"Can it be done?"

_Only under the most dire of circumstances…and it's very risky. No human has ever survived it past it an hour at the maximum. _

"But I'm not like other humans. I became Bad Wolf and looked into you."

_I know and the Doctor had to regenerate because of it. It's dangerous, Rose. _

"TARDIS, please," she begged. "I love him and if something happens to me, I just couldn't bear it if he was alone again. Please, if I can become Bad Wolf, why can't I…?"

_Alright, alright, when you put it like that and seeing as how much he means to you…I can do it but you'll be out of it for a few hours and you'll have three regenerations and two hearts like the Doctor. Is that okay with you? _

"It's fine—don't do it right now—just promise me if I'm hurt and there's no other way to save me, you'll do it."

_I promise, Rose. _

"One more thing."

_What? _

"Don't tell the Doctor."

_You want him to find out when it has to happen? Alright, I think that'd work better anyway. I won't tell him. Get some sleep, Rose. Everything will be fine in the morning. _

"You going to tell me where you landed us, now?" the Doctor asked the TARDIS as he made breakfast.

_You'll see after breakfast. But when I let you out, you're going to have fun with Rose and tell her how you feel. _

"Exactly how do I do that?"

_Simple, you say 'Rose, I love you.' Quit hiding it from her and just tell her for pity's sake! _

"But she's human and I'm a Time Lord. I'll outlive her and one day she'll be killed because of me."

_Honestly, you are so difficult. Don't you think she knows that? If she wanted an easy, safe life, she would've stayed at home and ate chips and hung out with Mickey the idiot. She cares about you, you moron. _

He sighed. "Alright, alright, alright. I'm just afraid she'll reject me." He was a tad resentful the TARDIS had called him a moron, even if it was true.

_Well, you won't know until you try. Oh, and, she's coming down now. _

The Doctor barely had a minute's warning before Rose came in, fully dressed with her hair put up with a white clip.

"Morning," she said. She looked at the bowl of pancake batter and the huge mess of ingredients one the counter. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to spoil you?" he said.

"No, it's just that you hardly ever cook, what's up?"

"The TARDIS has decided to take us somewhere and she won't tell me where. Other than that, there's nothing else going on." He didn't tell her he still felt guilty about the café and wanted to make it up to her.

"She didn't tell you either? That is very interesting. Your pancake on the stove's burning."

"What? Oh, jeez!"

The pancake was burning and starting to smoke as the Doctor struggled to stop it before finally stopping it. When it was finished, the Doctor looked dismayed at the ruined food.

Rose patted his arm and started cleaning up. "It's alright. There's still some extra batter for more."

"But it's ruined," he said, dismayed.

"Not completely," she hugged him. "It's sweet of you to do this for me."

He felt a little better as she carefully made breakfast with what remained of the batter. When she'd finished, there were three pancakes for each of them. They were quite delicious.

"You never told me you were good in the kitchen," the Doctor commented.

Rose shrugged. "I had to learn to. Mum's not exactly a gourmet cook."

He laughed.

_We've arrived. You can go now. _

"Where are we?" the Doctor asked.

"You know she won't tell us. We'll have to find out ourselves. Come on," said Rose. She took his hand led him out the TARDIS doors. When they stepped outside, Rose gasped at the beauty of the planet.

The sky was a beautiful explosion of crimson, gold, purple and blue, the sea looked like the night sky on earth with thousands of twinkling stars, there were flowers of every shape and color, the trees were made of emeralds and silver and there was a sweet scent in the air as the wind blew by.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "Where are we?"

"Flor in 3, 000, 000," the Doctor answered. He seemed mesmerized. "We're here in the spring where everything's in full bloom. I haven't been here for years. I'd forgotten how it looked."

"Who lives here?"

"No one. It's a special reservation. Aliens come over here to take pictures of it. They say if you confess your love in spring on Flor, it'll be beautiful and last forever."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Um, Rose?"

"Yeah?"

He hesitated. Could he really tell her how he felt about her?

"This isn't easy for me to say, but here it goes. I've been alone for so long and for the longest time, I had nothing to live for until you entered my life. You saved me and gave me a reason to continue on. Rose, there's something else I need to tell you. I should've told you before I regenerated, but I didn't know how to say it."

"Tell me what?" Rose asked. She hoped with all her heart it would be what she had so often wanted to hear.

"I-I love you," he said, finally.

To his surprise, Rose had tears in her eyes and she was wrapping her arms around his neck. "Doctor, I love you too. I love you so much." She kissed him with a passion that he returned.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, when they let go. He pulled out a small diamond ring out of his pocket. It had unusual curves on the band.

Rose was crying again. "Yes, yes! I'll marry you, Doctor!"

She slipped it onto her finger. "What do the designs mean?"

"Its Gallifreian writing," he answered. "It means 'Together Forever'"

She kissed him again. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."

"Don't ever try to send me away again. I'm staying with you until there's not a breath left in me. No matter what happens. I promise; you'll never be alone again."

The Doctor didn't understand how Rose was able to promise this, but didn't ask as she kissed him once more.

Back in the TARDIS…

_What did I tell you? I said you would thank me for this and I was right. _The TARDIS sounded smug. _You confessed your feelings and you got engaged! _

"Yeah, yeah, you were right, just keep rubbing it in," said the Doctor, annoyed. "Now, keep it down. Rose is tired."

After doing more traveling that day, he and Rose were now in bed, slowly falling asleep.

"We need to tell Mum," Rose said, sleepily. "We should have the wedding there."

"Do we need to tell her? I've already been slapped by her once."

"Yes, we do," said Rose firmly. "If she slaps you, I'll make it better. Anyway, I'm more worried about Mickey. He'll go mad when he hears."

"Look, if he does anything to you, I'll remind him of our first meeting and scare the pants off him."

"Just don't go too far. I don't want him _too _scared."

He laughed. "Rose Tyler, you are an endless wonder."

"I know," she said, smiling. "Night, love."

The Doctor wasn't looking forward to telling Jackie about the engagement. The first time they'd met, she'd made a move for him. The second time was when he'd brought Rose home thinking it had been twelve hours and instead it had been twelve months and that was when he'd been slapped.

Rose noticed he was upset. She held his arm. "It's alright. We'll get through this."

"Just kill me now before she does," he said.

She kissed his cheek. "Stop worrying. I'll be there to make it better if she slaps you again and you'll be there if Mickey goes nuts."

"Excuse me, _if _she slaps me again?"

Rose squeezed his hand and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a very happy looking Jackie Tyler. She hugged Rose. "Rose, how's my girl? Come on in. It's been ages!"

They sat down on the couch for tea. Rose fidgeted with her ring for a moment, keeping it out of her mother's sight.

"Mum, we've got something to tell you," she said, slowly. "But first, um, where's Mickey?"

"Right here," said a male voice.

Mickey came out of the bathroom, looking happy. "I was just visiting Jackie and—Rose! You're back! Great to see you again, how long are you staying?"

"A while," Rose replied.

"We've got something kind of big to tell you and Jackie," the Doctor said.

"What is it?" Jackie demanded.

Rose revealed her ring. "The Doctor proposed and I accepted!" she blurted out. "We're getting married!"

Jackie's jaw dropped and Mickey didn't look surprised.

He hugged Rose and smiled. "When's the wedding?" he asked.

"You're-you're not upset?" said Rose, stunned.

"Why would I be upset? It was kind of obvious this was going to happen sooner or later. I mean one the last times you were here, you went to hell and back just to keep him safe and looked inside something that turned the Slitheen into an egg. The only reason he even sent you back was to keep you safe. If that doesn't say you two are in love, then what does? Congratulations!"

Rose smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Mickey. You're a good friend."

"You can be the Best Man," the Doctor offered.

Mickey grinned. "Really? Thanks." He turned to Rose. "Can I get a peck on the cheek for old time's sake?"

Rose smiled again. "Sure." She kissed his cheek. "You really are great, Mick," she said. She turned to Jackie, who hadn't said a word since the announcement. "Mum?" she said, uncertainly. "Say something."

"I can't _believe _you!" Jackie said, loudly.

Rose stepped back a little. "What?"

"You go off with an alien for a year, worry me to death, you hardly ever contact me and now you come back and tell me you're marrying a friggin' bloody alien?! No daughter of mine does that!"

Rose's eyes stung with tears. "But, Mum—"

"I am not finished!" she yelled. "You spend everyday in dangerous situations and nearly get killed because he says he'll keep you safe when he doesn't and you expect me to be _happy _about you getting engaged to a freak I hardly know."

"Hey now—" The Doctor began but Rose cut him off.

"Mum, he's not a freak! Don't you _dare _call him that!"

"He's old enough to be one of your ancestors, Rose! How can he even provide anything for you?"

"I haven't gone hungry or wanted for anything with him! Mum, he loves me!"

"How can he? He's not human!"

"He's as human as they get!" Rose shouted. "I thought you could be happy for me. I thought you would've wanted me to be happy like you were with Dad. But I guess I was wrong." She was crying now. "I wish I'd never told you."

Before anyone could stop her, Rose left the flat with a broken heart and went back to the TARDIS, crying her eyes out and longing for peace.

Mickey and the Doctor looked disgusted with Jackie. "I'm going to check on her," said the Doctor.

"Me, too," said Mickey. "I'm coming with you. She's still my best friend."

The Doctor didn't object and just nodded.

Before leaving, however, the Doctor said to Jackie. "Do you know why she came back to tell you? She wanted to tell you because she thought even if you didn't like it; you'd at least try and be happy for her. She cares about you, Jackie, and she wanted the ceremony to be here so you could see her on her wedding day. She loves me more than anything and I would give up my last three lives to her if it meant making her happy and keeping her safe. I hope you know that."

Jackie said nothing as the Doctor and Mickey left the flat.

"I'm glad you're happy for her," the Doctor said as they walked to the TARDIS.

"She's getting married to you and I want her to be happy—even if it's not with me," said Mickey.

The Doctor nodded. "You really are a good friend, Mickey boy. Think we could be better from now on?"

Mickey nodded. "Sure, for Rose."

"For Rose," the Doctor agreed as they shook hands.

He opened the door of the TARDIS. "Rose, where are you?"

_She's in the bedroom, crying her eyes out. She told me what happened with Jackie. Poor girl…what kind of a mother does that to her own daughter? _

"Blimey, what was that?" said Mickey, a little startled. He'd heard the TARDIS speaking in his mind.

"The TARDIS," said the Doctor. "I told you it was alive. She talks to me and Rose with telepathy."

"Wow. Cool."

_This must be Mickey. Mickey, I think you better get Rose some tea to help her calm down. The kitchen's the second door on the left. She likes the raspberry zinger best. Tea's in the first cupboard on the third shelf. _

"This is weird, but a cool weird," said Mickey as he poured some tea into a glass.

_Thank you. I know it takes a bit of getting used to, but sometimes these two just need to talk to someone without risking it being overheard. Anyway, Rose really needs you and the Doctor right now. _

"I know, I'm hurrying," said Mickey.

"The tea ready yet?" said the Doctor. "I'm a lousy cook or I'd do it myself. Did she tell you I burned breakfast yesterday?"

"You did?" Mickey stifled a laugh. "Yeah, tea's ready. Lead the way; I think I'd get lost if I went by myself."

The Doctor smiled and led Mickey out of the kitchen.

Rose was the bed, crying heavily and holding a pillow for comfort. She had known her mother wouldn't like the idea of her marrying the Doctor, but she wished Jackie had been at least a little better with it. Why couldn't Jackie just be happy for her?

There was a knock on the door.

Rose wiped away her tears. "Come in."

The Doctor and Mickey came in with a cup of tea.

"Hi," she sniffed.

"Drink this," said Mickey, handing her the tea. "The TARDIS said it'd make you feel better."

"Thanks." She quickly drank it and felt a little better. But she needed comfort and tears stung her eyes again.

The Doctor noticed this. He sat on the bed with her. "Come here, Rose."

She was in the Doctor's arms as he stroked her hair and Mickey rubbed her back.

"We're here, Rose, it is okay," said Mickey. "Just let it out, Rose, it's alright. Just let it out."

"I should've known telling her was a stupid idea," Rose sobbed. "I shouldn't have told her."

"Hey, _I'm _the one who didn't want to see her, remember? You didn't know for sure how she was going to take it. I would rather she slap me again than have you go through that." The Doctor kissed her head to try to comfort her.

"The Doctor gave your Mum a bit of a talking to. She might come around."

"But even if she doesn't, I still have you and the Doctor, right?"

"Always," said the Doctor.

"Thanks. Crap, what did I do to deserve Mum's anger?"

"You didn't do anything wrong!" said Mickey. "You fell in love and you want to get married, what's wrong with that?"

"He's right. Rose, it was perfectly natural to want to tell your mother the news. You haven't done anything wrong. Listen, I love you and I'm going to marry you as soon as possible."

"Okay." She was calming down now.

"How about you talk to Jackie tomorrow after she's cooled off a bit?" Mickey suggested.

Rose thought for a moment. "That might work."

"Alright then, what say we go shopping for the bride-to-be? You look like you could use a break."

"Sure."

Rose was really grateful to have Mickey as a friend. He was supportive of her decision to marry the Doctor and they had a fun time shopping in the mall before going to see a movie. For a few hours, Rose was able to forget about her troubles with her mother and could look forward to a new future with her fiancé.

"Are you feeling better, Rose?" Mickey asked as they went back to the TARDIS after dinner.

"Much," said Rose, smiling. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Want me to come with you tomorrow when you talk to your mum?" the Doctor asked.

"Just stay close. I don't think I could go alone."

Just then, Rose's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rose?" It was Jackie. She sounded like she'd been crying. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Could you come over?"

Rose had tears in her eyes again. "Sure, Mum. I'll be right over there. Just the two of us?"

"For a while. I want to talk to you first, and then to you and the Doctor. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. I'm coming over now."

She hung up the phone. "Mum wants to talk to me. Come on."

They walked back to the flat and were met by a teary-eyed Jackie.

She hugged Rose tightly. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I was a complete idiot and you're right, I should be happy for you and if you marry the Doctor I'll be okay with it. I'm so sorry!"

Rose hugged her mother tightly. "It's okay, Mum. I love you."

There were a few more exchanged words and sniffles before they finally let go of each other. Jackie regained her usual posture.

"Don't divorce her or I'll come after you with a sledgehammer," she warned the Doctor.

"I won't, I won't!" he said.

"When's the wedding?"

"We haven't decided that yet. We only got engaged a few nights ago," Rose said.

"How does a May wedding sound? It's two weeks away, but I'm sure we can get it done it time. I'll do all the arrangements, so don't you worry about a thing," Jackie said, firmly. "We'll go shopping for a wedding dress first thing tomorrow. Mickey can help the Doctor find a tuxedo."

"May sounds fine with me," said the Doctor. "A bit soon, but fine."

"Alright," Rose looked happy now. "I love you, Mum."

"Love you too, sweetheart. Now stay here until after the wedding and don't go off in that police box of yours, alright?"

"We'll stay here in Cardiff until after the wedding, Mum, I promise." Rose said.

"And don't worry, I'll take good care of Rose, Jackie," the Doctor promised.

"A mother always worries about her daughter, but for once, I am going to have to trust you on this," said Jackie.

"Jackie trusting me…join us for dinner, you and Mickey," the Doctor offered.

Jackie looked at Mickey who shrugged. "Why not? Let me grab my bag."

They went to an Italian restaurant where they soon settled down. Rose and the Doctor told them about some of their adventures.

"I don't believe it," said Mickey. "You really saw gas mask zombies that only said, 'Are you my mummy'? Scary."

"Yep and the last human in the world in the year five billion is a piece of skin who took over my body," said Rose.

"You're kidding!" said Jackie.

"Nope, she did," said the Doctor. "She's dead now, and thank goodness for that."

"Good, cause if I ever saw her, I'd kill her," said Jackie.

"And you actually saw a _werewolf?_ Blimey, I know aliens are real, but werewolves? I thought they were fake."

"They're real. Even I didn't expect that," said Rose.

"Freaky," Jackie shuddered. "Never a dull moment in your life, is there?"

Rose shrugged. "Not really, no."

"Well, I can see you're never going to get bored, that's for sure. I can't believe my little girl's getting married. Remind me to bring some tissues."

Rose chuckled. "I'll remind you, Mum."

The Doctor squeezed her hand, and he was leaning into kiss her when Jackie interrupted. "Hey, hey, you two! Save it for the wedding and the honeymoon!"

Rose stifled a laugh and the Doctor looked annoyed.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late," said Jackie.

"Eight o'clock, fine," the Doctor sighed. "Me! Shopping! What fun this is going to be."

Mickey laughed.

"You'll live," said Jackie. "It won't kill you to buy yourself a black suit."

"What's wrong with my regular suit?"

Jackie gave him a withering look. "Have you looked in a mirror lately, Doctor? It's not _wedding _material."

"Alright you two, cut it out. Please, could you not get each other's throats until after the wedding?" Rose said.

"Fine, but only for you," said the Doctor.

After dinner, Rose and the Doctor went back to the TARDIS to watch a movie before going to bed. Jackie and Mickey went with them.

"Please, _please _do _not _go off somewhere until after the wedding," Jackie said.

"We won't, Mum, we won't. We're going to watch a movie and get some sleep," Rose assured her.

"See you tomorrow, Rose." said Mickey, hugging her.

"Night, you two."

"See you later, Jackie. Good night, Mickey," said the Doctor, as he closed the TARDIS doors. "Now, where were we?" he kissed her before they settled down for a movie.

The next day, Rose and her mother went shopping for a dress. They got discouraged after going through nine shops and not finding the right dress for the wedding. None the gowns Rose had tried on had suited her or were even that beautiful. After three hours, Rose was frustrated.

"I give up, Mum," she said. "Nine shops and we can't find even one dress."

Jackie squeezed her shoulder. "Don't give up yet, dear. There's one more shop."

"Alright, but if it blows, I don't know what we'll do."

They went inside and looked through the various dress styles.

"Rose, what do you think of this one?" Jackie asked.

Rose gasped at the beauty of it.

It was white silk, embroidered with pearls and lace, it had a long, sweeping skirt with ruffles on the front, the sleeves were long and fine, and there were small white roses in the neck.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Try it on!" Jackie said.

Rose did and it fit her perfectly.

"What do you think, Mum?"

"It's perfect," said Jackie.

"We'll take it," Rose told the cashier.

"Excellent choice, ma'am. It's on sale, so just a hundred pounds."

They paid for it and left the store, content and happy as clams.

"The Doctor's going to nuts when he sees you in that," said Jackie. "We'll get your hair all nice and he won't know what hit him."

"I hope so."

"Now, you just relax for a while, while I get on the phone and get this wedding going!"

* * *

"Blimey, you're picky," said Mickey. "Just pick one so we can get out of here."

"It's easy for you to say. You've never been given the Tyler slap, have you?"

They'd been trying to find a decent black tux for the Doctor to wear for the wedding.

"Well, no, I haven't. But we've been shopping for over an hour! Try this one on."

The Doctor did and agreed it would work. "As long as it gets Jackie off my back," he muttered.

* * *

"So, what dress did you pick?" the Doctor asked Rose. They had met up again for lunch at a diner.

Rose shook her head. "Not telling you, everyone knows the groom doesn't get to see the bride before the wedding day."

"It's bad luck," Jackie added.

"Oh, well, can't blame a man for trying," he said.

"Out of all the aliens you two saw, which was the best? And don't say the 'the Doctor'!" Mickey added.

"The aliens the _two_ of us have seen? Probably the Autons because they're the reason we met," said the Doctor.

"They are, aren't they?" said Rose. "I never thought of it like that."

"I am never going to forget that day," said the Doctor. "Remember?

"How could I forget? You were in your ninth body at the time. You just appeared out of nowhere, stopped the Auton from killing me, asked me my name and then said, 'Pleased to meet you, Rose Tyler. Run for your life!'" She smiled. "It was the start of a lifelong romance."

"I remember those things. I was captured by them," said Mickey.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said the Doctor.

"You blew up Rose's job, too." Jackie reminded him.

"_Slight_ accident," he said.

They all laughed at this.

"Rose Tyler; is that really you?" said a familiar voice.

Rose looked up with shock to see Captain Jack Harness back from the grave.

"It _is _you. You're still as gorgeous as ever, I see," he said.

"Jack Harness?" she said, stunned.

"The only and only," he said, grinning. "It's great to see you again, Rosie."

She got out of her seat hugged him tightly. "I thought you were dead!"

He hugged her back. "Well, I'm not. After you became Bad Wolf, you brought me back to life. I'm an immortal now. I had to find my way back to Earth after you left me behind."

"I brought you back and left you behind?"

Rose looked at the Doctor questioningly.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. I didn't know he was alive!" the Doctor, holding up his hands in defense. "I had no idea, I swear, I didn't."

"Rose, exactly who is this guy?" Jackie asked.

"Mum, this is Captain Jack Harness. We met him back in WWII during the gas mask zombie thing. I thought he died back on the Gamestation fighting the Daleks. He's an old friend," Rose explained.

"Nice to meet you," Jack shook Jackie's hand.

"Pleasure," Jackie smoothed her hair back as Rose rolled her eyes.

"I remember Mickey, but who's this guy?" Jack asked, pointing to the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor," he said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Please, I have met the Doctor and you, sir, are not him."

Rose giggled.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you probably won't believe this, but this _is _the Doctor. He regenerated after he kissed me to get the vortex out of me." Rose said.

"He actually _kissed _you?"

"He's also my fiancé."

Jack's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait just a minute here, Rose. Fiancé? When did this happen?"

"A few days ago, we were on Flor in the year 3, 000, 000. I finally confessed how I felt and popped the question. She said yes," the Doctor said, showing him Rose's ring.

"Well, this is good news. You finally did it! Congratulations."

"You can come to the wedding," Rose offered.

"Thanks. I'd love to." He checked his watch. "Yikes, I'm late. I got to go. Let's catch up soon, okay?"

"Tomorrow here for lunch?" Rose said.

Jack nodded. "See you at noon, Rose. Bye, Doc!"

The Doctor flinched at the sound of his nickname. "I hate it when he calls me that."

"He is handsome, isn't he?" Jackie said.

"Mum, don't even _think_ about it," Rose warned her. "You've got Howard. And another thing, Jack's immortal."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "_You're_ marrying a nine hundred year old alien."

"Alright, alright, can we _please _not have another fight?" Mickey said, quickly.

The next two weeks went by quickly. Between helping Jackie make the arrangements for the wedding, catching up with Jack, talking to Mickey, spending time with the Doctor, and the regular necessities of eating and sleeping, Rose barely had a moment's peace. The night before the wedding, she finally had a break.

Rose sank into her mother's couch with exhaustion.

The Doctor came in with some tea. "Fancy a cup before tomorrow?" he said.

"Thanks," she took the tea and quickly drank it. "I'm exhausted."

"I should think so. You look like you could a rest. Come on, we'll go get some dinner and then we'll watch one of those cheesy chick flicks you like."

Rose laughed he wrapped his arm around her and led the way out of the flat.

"I still can't believe we're actually getting married," she said over dinner.

"Me neither and I've seen quite a lot in my nine hundred years."

"You know, before, if someone told me I was going to explore time and space and get married to a Time Lord, I don't think I would've believed them."

"Same here," he said. "Before I met you, I never thought I'd find a girl like you or ask you to marry me."

"We're both lucky aren't we?" Rose murmured. "We found each other and gave the other a purpose in life."

"Yeah," he squeezed her hand. "There were so many times I wanted to send you home to keep you safe."

"You actually did, once, remember? But I wasn't going to leave you, not then not ever. I came back for you."

"And you saved me. If you hadn't shown up then, I would've died with no hopes of even regeneration again."

Rose shuddered. The thought of her fiancé dead scared her.

He noticed this. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry."

She leaned into kiss him. "And neither am I, for anything."

They shared a passionate kiss, ignoring the looks from the other customers.

"After we're married, I'll tell you my real name. Think of it as a wedding gift," he said.

"Okay." She wondered what it could be.

After dinner they went back to the TARDIS, watched Rose's choice of movie, and fell asleep in each other's arms, never wanting to let go.

"Rose; hey, Rose, time to get up," said the Doctor, gently prodding her.

"It's too early," she said, sleepily. "Wake me in a few more hours."

"But Rose, you _really _don't want to be late for your own wedding, do you?"

Rose was awake in an instant. "Oh, crap! I'm going to be late!"

She was hurrying to get ready and stopped when she saw the Doctor laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"The wedding's not for four hours, you just need to get ready," he said.

She swatted the side of his head. "_That's _for worrying me." She hugged him. "And that's for being the great man you are."

"What, don't I get a good morning kiss?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, you'll just have to wait until the ceremony. I've got to run, but I'll see you later. Be at the church at eleven o'clock and _don't be late_."

"How can a Time Lord be late?" he said, jokingly.

Rose laughed. "See you later, Doctor."

* * *

"There you are! Come on, Rose, the hairdresser's waiting," said Jackie.

Rose had barely a second's warning before she was pulled away into her mother's car.

"Hairdresser? Mum, there's not much to do with my hair!" Rose protested.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "There's plenty to do with it if you know who to hire."

"And how are we affording this?" Rose asked.

"Some people owe me a few favors. You are going to look beautiful today and that's that."

Rose's hair was brushed and set into an elegant bun with a few curls of hair on either side of her temple, her nails were painted with a sparkling white nail polish, her mascara was beautiful, she wore dark pink eye shadow and when she slipped on the gown, she was so beautiful. Jackie was fighting back tears as she handed Rose the bouquet.

"Rose, you're beautiful," said Shireen. "You are _so_ lucky to have the Doctor. He's gorgeous."

Rose smiled. "Thanks."

"My little girl's getting married," Jackie said, sniffling.

Rose hugged her. "I'll always be your little girl," she said.

"I know. Your dad would be so proud of you, Rose."

"You think so?" Rose remembered the only time she'd known her father.

Jackie nodded. "I know so. Come on."

"You're nervous," said Mickey as the Doctor fiddled with his bowtie.

"I am not!"

"You _are_! You're actually nervous!"

"Oh, alright, I am! Happy, now?"

"What are you so worked up about?"

"I haven't been married for over eight hundred years and you're asking me why I'm worked up?"

"You were married once?"

"Yeah, I was married once. Even had a granddaughter."

"Does Rose know about this?"

"Of course she knows. She accepted it. It doesn't matter anyway; they died in the Time War."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. For crying out loud, why can't they make anti-jitter drinks?"

Mickey laughed.

"Just calm down, it's not the end of the world."

"Easy for you to say," the Doctor muttered.

* * *

The wedding music played as the Doctor waited for Rose to come down the aisle. He still couldn't believe he was actually getting married to her after all their adventures together. He found himself able to love again because of her and she gave him a purpose.

"Good luck," Jack mouthed.

"Thanks." The Doctor mouthed back.

The Doctor couldn't stop smiling when he saw Rose. She looked like an angel in her beautiful dress as she walked down the wedding aisle. She was smiling and she'd never looked happier.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to her.

"So do you," she said.

The priest then began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two in holy matrimony. Rose Marion Tyler, do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband to hold and to cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Rose said.

"Do you, Doctor, take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife, to hold and to cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said.

"Exchange your vows."

"Rose Tyler," said the Doctor as he slipped the ring on her finger. "From the moment we met, I knew you were the most special girl ever. You give me a purpose in life. I will always be there for you. I love you."

"My dear Doctor," said Rose. "From the moment we met, I knew my life would never be the same again. You showed me everything and gave me your heart. I will never, ever leave you for anything. I love you."

"I now proclaim you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The Doctor and Rose kissed passionately as she threw her bouquet over her shoulder. Never had there been; such a couple that was so together and so in love. Nothing mattered as long as they had each other.

"Real name's Theta Sigma," he told her as they walked out of the church.

"Theta…so do I call you that now?"

"Call me whatever you want. I'm fine with either one."

"Theta will be our secret," she promised.

He smiled and kissed her again.

Neither of them could believe they'd actually fallen in love and married. Both of them were thinking how lucky they were to have the other to hold.

"You take good care of her, do you hear me?" said Jackie as the Doctor and Rose prepared to leave in the TARDIS. "If you divorce her, I'll kill you."

"I won't! I won't!" the Doctor said. "I'm going to take good care of her. I won't leave her."

"And no matter what happens, I'm staying with him," said Rose, taking his hand. "I won't leave, not now, not ever."

"Have a good time, Rose," said Mickey, hugging her. "I'll look after Jackie. Don't hesitate to come visit, alright?"

"I won't. Bye, Mickey. Thank you for everything."

"Take care, you two. Thanks for everything," said Jack. "Ring me anytime if you need anything."

"We will," said Rose. "Bye, Jack. You've been great."

"Well, it was great serving you, Mrs. Time Lord," said Jack, grinning.

"Bye, Jack. See you soon?" said the Doctor.

He smiled again. "You know it."

"Good-bye, everyone," said the Doctor. "It's been fantastic."

"I'll miss you. Good-bye," said Rose.

They went inside the TARDIS and went to enjoy their honeymoon. As long as they had each other, they could face anything. Love was all they needed.

_The End _

_But not quite_

_Watch for my sequel, 'Promises Kept' _

_Read and Review! _

19


End file.
